


Mine

by MorganWolf



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fighting in the Ablutions, Flying, M/M, sex in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganWolf/pseuds/MorganWolf
Summary: A mission goes wrong and Stinger gets in trouble for it, then takes it out on Caine.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> (Caution - male on male shower "mating" scene. Not sure if it fits the 'graphic depictions of violence', but thought id better put that archive warning there, just in case)

Caine half sighed, half groaned as he lifted his face towards the jets of water shooting roughly from the shower head. The military might have some seriously cool weapons and stuff, but the showers in this particular base were shit. Come to think of it, a lot of things had gone to shit lately.

\------------

The mission his squad had been sent on was meant to be a quick and easy assignment. In and out. Get in, retrieve he target, get out. Simple. Getting in was turned out to be the only simple part of the whole damned operation. The intel they had been given had seemed sketchy at best, downright suicidal at worst. Judging from just how bad it went after they had snuck into the base; the whole thing had been nothing but a clusterfuck.

“So, here it is.” Stinger had told them. “There is a small base in the canyon walls on the second largest lump of rock on some shit heap back water planet called Earth. We’re to go in, get some idiot Entitled out, and bring him back to Orous for some law suit. Questions?” The group shoot their heads. They trusted their Sergeant well enough by now that they knew how he liked to run things. “Good. Lift off at Oh-Two Hundred Hours. Don’t miss the boat. Dismissed.” Heels snapped together, hands raised in salute, then they left to go prepare.

\------------

Flying thru the canyon with the other Legionnaires was nothing short of exhilarating.  The planet wasn’t that old, and recently terra-formed. The canyon was part of the design, apparently, but Caine couldn’t help but marvel at the colours in the sedimentary layers. Golds, grey, browns, specks of white from the bones of animals that didn’t survive the terraforming.

The twists and turns, the lush plant life around the odd waterfalls they passed. And the scents. Caine loved the scents. The water, the air, the earth, even the other splices around him. To him, it almost smelt like home. Almost. The usual pang of longing he shook off, and they neared their destination. The hole in the wall was half way up the canyon wall ahead of them, but they stopped on a small sandy stretch of beach a hundred clicks or so before it.

“Something’s not right, Boss” said one of the Legionnaires. “Why haven’t we been detected yet? Are their defenses that bad?” Stinger shook his head. “They’re good alright. We’ve passed that many gun turrets its not funny. Not one of them shot at us though.”  Stinger replied as his eyes quickly scanned the area again and again. “Maybe abandoned, maybe a trap. Either way, we’re here. No stopping now.”

\------------

The cave was a maze of tunnels. Caine lost count of how many times they had to backtrack and start again. Multitudes of rough hewn chambers, laden with ammunition. Tens of chambers with stacks of beds hanging off the walls and ceilings. Many caverns full of food and cooking areas. Several long caverns, the roof low and filled with training equipment. “Red, Toran. Stay here. Don’t let anything sneak up on us.” Stinger ordered. The two eagle-splices nodded and obeyed, taking up sentry positions either side of the doorway.

As they passed through on opening, the squad marveled at the layer upon layer of mech-suits. Caine had wanted to use one for a good century, but always been turned down. A Legionnaire that Caine was rather jealous of (though he would never admit it), whistled low and appreciatively at the equipment. As the group walked out over a long metal walkway, Tails looked over the rail at the expanse below them, and whistled again. “Shut up, Tails!” hissed Stinger. “Keep that up and we’ll get caught!” Caine stopped and lifted his head, sniffing the breeze coming towards them. “It’s in the next chamber.” He motioned to Stinger. The bee-splice nodded and the group moved towards the room.  Then all hell broke loose.

\-------------

As the hot water sluiced over Caine’s back and wings, the ache from the dog-fight and their hellish escape slowly left his body. The bruises however, would take a lot longer than that. His wounds had been quick-sealed, but not ReCelled. Their brigade commander refused the survivors the treatment due to not retrieving, alive, what they were sent out for. He sighed wearily, then spread out his brown and golden wings fully in the shower, allowing them to be cleansed by the water, and leant his head up against the wall.

The drilling Stinger had received from the Commander had been almost as brutal as their escape from the canyon, and he could still hear the torrent of abuse ringing in his sensitive ears. Stinger had gone into the Commanders office, and Caine paced the corridor outside waiting for his Sergeant. Half an hour later, Stinger came out white as a ghost. He brushed past Caine looking like he was about to either murder someone, or fall into the bottom of several bottles of his favorite of alcohol. Caine figured Stinger would find him sooner or later, more than likely heavily inebriated, then headed for the ablution block.

\---------------

The noise and heat of the shower, and the ringing in his ears combined to dull his senses, and Caine barely registered the main shower room door open and close forcefully. He vaguely heard the heavy footfall of Legion-issue boots on the large grey floor tiles, barely smelt the scent of anger and alcohol and honeyed-musk, and completely ignored the voice in the shower-room. Until a hand grabbed his shoulder roughly and forcibly turned him around, and a heavy fist punched him in the face, knocking him back, naked and wet, against the shower wall and onto the floor.

“What the fuck?” he snapped, then looked up at his assailant. “Stinger! What the fuck was that for?” “Didn’t you hear me Pup?” Stinger slurred. Caine shook his head slowly, wondering what was about to happen. “I said what the fuck do you think you’re doing Lycantant?!” Caine hesitated. “Sorry Sir. I was having a shower, Sir.” He replied as he got up quickly and stood to attention. “I never gave you permission to get up, Pup! On your knees.” Stinger slurred badly. “Sir …. Stinger …. Please. You’re drunk, and angry. Why don’t we ...” “Are you disobeying a direct order Lycantant?!” yelled Stinger as he stepped up to Caines face.

“I said, ON YOUR KNEES!” Stingers fingers accidentally brushed against one of Caines cuts on his side, and the pain flashed quickly across his face. “No.” he replied. “No? What do you mean no?! I gave you an order soldier!” Stinger yelled in his face, then took a swing at Caine. Caine let the blow land, and it knocked him back onto the shower wall. Stinger threw himself at Caine, but Caine was ready for it. He turned into movement and caught Stinger around the waist and shoulder and slammed the bee-splice roughly against the wall. As Caine pressed himself to Stingers body, he felt the bulge in the others’ pants, and smelt the drunken arousal washing over Stinger.

The scent was more overpowering to him than his boss’ anger. Caine lent in and kissed Stinger hard, unable to help himself. Stinger returned it briefly, then shoved Caine off him, hard in the chest. Caine barely kept his balance on the wet floor, his water-logged wings dragging at him. He flapped them quickly to dislodge the water and sent the sprays and gushes of air towards a fully-clothed and saturated Stinger in the shower.

Stinger lit up his anti-grav boots and launched at Caine again. Caine caught Stinger and they both went crashing loudly into a stand of lockers. “Who gave you permission to kiss me, Pup?” hissed Stinger as he ground his body up against Caine’s, pinning his hands above his head against the lockers. “I did, Sir. And who are you calling Pup, Bumblebee?!” Caine snapped back, and leant hard into Stinger, shoving him off himself hard. Stinger swung at Caine again, but Caine ducked, and as the punch went over his head, he shoved his shoulder into Stingers chest, grabbed him around the waist and launched them both back into the shower.

They crashed into the wall, cracking several of the warm tiles. “So this is how it’s gonna be then, Boss?” asked Caine as he straddled Stinger on the floor, hands pushing against his chest. Stinger punched him in the jaw and Caine returned it. Stinger spat blood out onto the shower floor, and licked a split on his lip. “So what if it is, Pup. What are you gonna do about it?” he goaded, and grabbed Caine’s’ bare arse with both hands and ground him down onto his bulge. Caine groaned and felt his cock throb, and Stinger grinned wickedly at him.

Caine folded his wings around them to touch the wall, blocking any view from behind, as he considered his answer, then bent in to kiss Stinger fiercely again. This time, Stinger returned it just as hard, and kneaded Caine’s arse cheeks as he rocked Caine’s hips against his hard-on. Caine grabbed a handful of Stingers black and yellow striped hair and pulled the splices head back, kissing and nibbling along his jawline and down to suck on a mouthful of Stingers throat. His other hand dropped to Stingers pants, fumbling then opening the catch on his wet jeans.

Stinger groaned loudly as Caine’s hand found his hard cock and freed it quickly, and began sliding up and down the slick shaft. Stinger slid a hand around to Caine’s hole and rubbed a finger against it, looking to enter it. Caine moaned into Stingers neck and sucked hard on the pulsing vein, but trying not to break the skin. He let go of Stingers throat and roughly dragged his jeans down to his boots, then sat back down so he could rub their cocks together with both of his hands.

Stinger leant up to Caine and kissed him hard again, both splices moaned as Stingers hands joined Caine’s to pump their cocks together. Without warning, Caine whined and came hard, his sticky white seed spilling over both their hands. Stinger kept pumping their hands as Caine’s knot began to grow, and his body spasmed in pleasure. As Caine’s knot grew, Stinger quickly let go and grabbed the Lycantants’ hips, raising him up, then down onto his cock.

Caine moaned loudly as Stingers cock slid up into his arse. “Fuck!” Stinger moaned. “Fuck you feel so good. Fuck me Pup. Fuck me hard! Make me cum in you, Caine.” This time, Caine obeyed. With Stingers hands guiding his hips, and his on Stingers shoulders for support, Caine rode him hard. Their bodies slapped and squelched together under the shower on the floor, Caine’s knotted cock rubbing against Stingers belly. Their breaths gasping and panting as Stinger slammed Caine up and down on his cock, faster and faster. Stingers moans came short and sharp, and when Caine leant in and took his cracked lip in his mouth, tongue licking gently over the split, Stinger slammed into Caine and held his hips hard and still and he came in his arse, moaning into Caine’s mouth.

Caine finally let go of Stingers lip and nuzzled and nipped at his neck. Stinger moved an arm up Caines body and wrapped it around the Lycantants back, gently holding him to him. Caine set his fangs against Stingers neck, growling and biting down just enough to leave small marks. “Mine.” He claimed as he let go of Stingers neck. “Yours.” Agreed Stinger. “Always.”


End file.
